homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112215- Bad introductions
teasingAsperity TA began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 21:19 -- TA: lowblood......... TT: oh fuck TA: answer... me...... TA: oh... hey there... you are good...... TT: alrigh7. which game en7i7y is messing wi7h me. TT: i mean props 7o you for ge77ing my handle. I only 7hink 7he players know i7. and well, maybe a few o7hers... TA: i'm not a game entity...... TA: or whatever......... TT: uh huh. TT: alrigh7. TT: well, who are you 7hen. wha7s up. TA: shut up...... TA: i'm trying... to figure out... if what the... strange identical white things told me was... true or not.......... TT: uhh... TT: you mean 7he handmaidens or some7hing? TT: wha7'd 7hey 7ell you? TA: that i'm... a stow-away and that i'm in... a game... and alternia is gone.......... TT: ... wai7. TT: wai7 wai7 wai7. TT: 1. okay yes al7ernia is gone bu7 7ha7s old news TT: 2. yes 7his is a game. kind of a weird one bu7 yknow. TT: 3. How 7he hell do you know wha7 al7ernia is, cause... i did no7 know s7owaways were possible. TA: i was under a pile of books, excuse me for not knowing... what the fuck is going on... yellowblood.......... TA: i know what... alternia is... because i am... a... troll, dumbfuck...... TT: so, hold on a second here TT: books... im assuming you were wi7h our bard of hope player? TT: An7era, yeah her. she had a lo7 of books. TA: they said something... like antera. i don't... remember......... TA: i was... stealing... them and then got buried big deal...... TT: wai7, if youre a s7owaway 7roll, and youre hemo 7yping... TT: ... oh fuck no. TA: oh fuck... yes..., lowblood....... TT: look uh. TT: all 7hings considered, you may be one of 7he only high-er bloods aliVe. TA: good. the rest of them sucked anyways....... TT: we can agree on 7ha7 much a7 leas7. er. TT: ... look. TT: youre a7 a disadVan7age here, if i7 wasn7 clear. TT: where are you, if you can 7ell? TA: the Archive...... TA: from what the Handmaidens... told me....... TT: 7ha7s... wai7, 7he archiVe? TT: well 7ha7s ei7her Very good or Very bad. TA: we'll... just say... neither for now......... TT: ei7her youre wi7h libby, or youre alone on an7eras land-- okay. 7ha7s fair. TA: who the fuck is libby...... TT: im TT: im gonna send a leader of mine oVer 7o 7alk 7o you TT: and libby is a... charac7er around here. TT: real charac7er. saVed us a lo7 of 7rouble, bu7 also caused a lo7 of i7. TT: don7 kill her please TA: i don't want to do anything yet......... TA: i'm just talking......... TA: wow...... TA: rude...... TT: sorry. TT: bu7, youre a highblood and im a yellowblood. TA: can't a purple... just ask questions...... TA: we're not all violent murdering... clown assholes...... TT: can you really blame me for haVing some s7ereo7ypes TA: rude.......... TT: of course youre no7 all like 7ha7. TA: do i see sarcasms......... TA: is that what this is......... TT: i mean im s7anding righ7 nex7 7o 7he empress. no7 all highbloods are ins7an7ly bad. TT: i7s more 7ha7. 7here is enough his7ory 7o be nerVious of. eVen af7er al7ernia is gone. TA: the empress?...... TT: did you no7 ge7 7he message? eVeryone did. TT: "7he empress is dead, long liVe 7he empress Aaisha" or some7hing like 7ha7. TA: not that i can remember no...... TA: was kind of busy lifting books from this... hive.......... TT: i mean, no7 7o judge, bu7 TT: ou7 of all 7hings 7o s7eal, why books? TT: 7heyre kinda horrible. TA: because... i like to scrapbook you idiot...... TA: and... books... are fun to... use for pictures and... fonts...... TT: 7here are so many be77er 7hings you could s7eal 7hough TT: like. li7erally eVery7hing. TA: shut up i do what i want...... TT: if i7s 7he end of 7he world. TT: okay. okay. TA: also see: i... didn't know it was the end of the motherfucking... world... okay...... TT: i 7hough7 7he me7eors falling from 7he sky would haVe been a clear sign bu7. okay. TA: it's a big hive......... TA: i might've been in here for a... while.......... TT: i can7 say iVe eVer seen an7eras hiVe. bu7, fine. TA: it's big, let's just leave... it at that...... TT: okay, okay. TT: so... well, wha7 are your plans? TT: youre kinda s7uck in 7he end of 7he world. TT: and 7he res7 of us here are jus7 sys7ema7ically... be77er... TT: erm TA: none... of your business tbh...... TT: I should no7 haVe said 7ha7. TA: you really shouldn't have...... TA: what... a dick...... TA: :|...... TT: I ge7 cool space powers, okay. TT: i mean i ha7e 7o say i7 bu7 i7s kinda 7rue? TA: what...... TT: uhh. TT: look im sure libby will fill you in. TT: maybe you can jus7 si7 back and relax, if you play your cards righ7? TA: as soon as she's done... with her... paramour or... whatever....... TT: .... i don7 know wha7 7ha7 means bu7. alrigh7 cool. TT: i guess ill be hearing from you la7er, 7hen? assuming 7here isn7 any7hing else you needed from me. TA: they... said it... was... something like a... red partner...... TT: highblood. mam. 7roll-- oh. TA: it was gross...... TT: ooooooooh okay i don7 need 7o know much else. TA: they also flirted with me...... TT: wha7. TA: it was... disturbing...... TT: 7he handmaidens flir7ed wi7h you. TT: ... well 7ha7s a new one. TA: they... bothered me...... TA: it... was uncomfortable and i... wanted it to stop......... TA: anyways...... TA: let's... see what other... morons i can bother.......... TT: .... uh. righ7. TT: say ill s7op bo7hering you bu7. er. TA: goodbye lowblood...... TT: Wha7's your name? TA: none of... your goddamned business..., that's what...... TT: so i know who 7o warn o7hera abou7. TT: oh. T: okay. TT: well uh. TT: haVe fun being 7he las7 purpleblood aliVe! -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 21:51 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Heliux